In recent times, certain states have enacted legislation requiring a deposit to be paid at the time of purchase upon certain returnable beverage cans. The deposit is refundable when the empty cans are returned to the retailer. The retailer is also charged a deposit for each can by the distributor and receives a refund for credit upon return of the empty cans. In order to identify refund-bearing cans, the tops of the cans are imprinted with a special notation such as "10.cent. Refund Michigan". In order to verify entitlement to a refund for returned cans, it is necessary to visually examine the top of each can for the appropriate refund notation. Canned beverages, such as beer, are usually sold to the consumer in cartons such as the so-called "twelve pack". For convenience of handling, the empty cans are usually returned in the same carton. With the conventional carton, the empty cans must be removed to verify entitlement to refund. This requires repeated handling of the cans and renders the refund process both inconvenient and costly.
In the prior art, cartons for beverage cans have been provided with an access door which opens the carton so that the tops of all of the cans may be viewed through the same door. This same carton is provided with a separate dispenser door which opens at one end so that a can may be removed by allowing it to roll through the dispenser opening. When the carton has been used by the consumer with the access door open and the dispenser door open the carton leaves much to be desired for use in returning the empty cans. If the cans are not oriented properly, the tops cannot be examined without removing them from the carton. Further, cartons with either the access door open or the dispenser door open are not well suited to containment of the cans.
A general object of this invention is to provide a carton for beverage cans which is especially adapted for package sale, such as the so-called six pack or twelve pack, and also for return of the empty cans.
According to this invention, a carton for plural cans is provided with a matrix of inspection holes in the top panel and, preferably, also in the bottom panel; the matrix arrangement is such that a hole boundary extends across each can position in the perimeter of each position to expose a portion of the top of each can to view and to retain each can in position. Additionally, one of the other panels defines a tear line circumscribing a first portion of the panel to provide a door which is adapted to be removed to provide an access or dispenser opening in the carton.
Additionally, according to the invention, the carton is provided with a foldable panel disposed inside and adjacent the panel providing the dispenser opening. The foldable panel is adapted to be folded away from the opening to allow all cans to be dispensed through the opening and it is adapted to be extended across the opening to retain cans in the carton when it is used to return empty cans.
Further, according to the invention, a foldout handle is provided on one of the panels of the carton.
Further, according to the invention, the inspection holes are provided in such a manner that the structural strength of the carton is maintained even after the dispenser door has been opened so that the carton remains strong for use in carrying the empty cans.
The carton of this invention greatly facilitates the return of empty cans for refund. It permits visual inspection of the top of each can in the carton without removal or manipulation of the cans. Also, it lends itself to display of advertising matter on the carton itself and also on the ends of the cans while the cans are in the carton.
A more complete understanding of this invention may be obtained from the detailed description that follows taken with the accompanying drawings.